Vanishing Gungaroo
' Vanishing Gungaroo', also known as Vanishing Gungaroon (バニシング・ガンガルン Banishingu Gangarun) in Japan, is a kangaroo-based Reploid from Mega Man X7 and member of the Red Alert Maverick hunting organization. As can be inferred from X, Zero, and Axl's interactions with the Kangaroo Maverick, Gungaroo's personality is that of a manchild, although he takes offense at his being considered a child. Strategy He begins the boss battle in his signature Ride Armor, and the player must confront him in a Ride Armor battle. Other than its basic attacks of charging punches and jumps, Gungaroo's Ride Armor can create four large close ranged shields to block oncoming attacks. These shields very slowly advance in the player's direction, and are easily avoided. Once Gungaroo's Ride Armor is destroyed, the player can pummel him a little bit more before he destroys theirs. However, as most Ride Armor attacks can miss Gungaroo due to his height, attempting to crush him with a jumping press can be effective. Gungaroo can perform the following attacks: *'Triangle Kick:' An attack that he tends to use most often, it is a powerful kick that he performs by bouncing himself off the barrier of the arena to send him flying directly at the player. This attack can be very damaging and Gungaroo is invincible while performing the maneuver, so be ready to get clear once he announces it. *'One-Two-Three & Vanishing Upper:' As the name implies, it is a three hit combo normally followed by a powerful uppercut. The attack can cause descent damage if caught in it and Gungaroo may not verbally announce it. *'Back Kick:' Gungaroo turns away from the player and flicks his tail, unleashing a long ranged energy wave that can also block attacks. Easily avoided by side stepping. *'Sonic Shield:' Gained when he reaches half health, this is a smaller version of his Ride Armor's shield attack. *Gungaroo may occasionally perform a simple dashing punch. Gungaroo can be a tricky opponent as he is very quick and constantly dodging. Using his own strategy against him works well; perform hit and run attacks, and keep a good amount of space between him and the character if possible to avoid surprise close ranged attacks. His weaknesses, Wind Cutter and Souenbu, are effective if available. If X is an available character, his fully charged Buster shots can inflict a decent amount of damage, making short work of Gungaroo and his Ride Armor. Data Stage Enemies *Large Mine *Mega Tortoise *Pastegunner *Proto Ride *Runnerbomb *Wall Blaster In-Battle Quotes *''"Boing!"'' *''"Doing!"'' *''"Dohh!"'' *''"Ha!"'' *''"One! Two! Upper!"'' *''"One! Two! Three!"'' *''"Gahh!" (when hurt)'' *''"Uuuuuuuuhh!" (when hit by Wind Cutter)'' *''"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHH!" (when he loses half his health)'' *''"Wah-whew!"'' *''"Triangle kick!" (the game cuts the line off after ''"Triangle", however). *''"Back kick!"'' *"Uhh- uuuuuuuuuuhhhh..." (Death cry) Dialogues X Vanishing Gungaroo: Hahahah! Destroy, destroy, destroy! Hahahah! Look at me, look at me! I'm king of the mountain! X: Stop it! Stop it right there! Do you know how hard we worked to rebuild this world?! Vanishing Gungaroo: Aw, shaddup! Don't order me around, ya pile of scrap metal! X: Shoot... Looks like there's no choice but to fight... Zero Vanishing Gungaroo: Blonde hair and a saber... You must be Zero! So they sent an S-Class hunter to stop me, huh?! But you'd need a dozen of 'em to beat me!! Zero: How sweet. You look like you're having a swell time swinging around your new toy. Vanishing Gungaroo: Stop treating me like a kid! Why I oughtta... Zero: Hey, calm down, or you'll have to take a time out in the corner. Axl Vanishing Gungaroo: How do you figure, Axl? Who would've thought I'd turn out stronger than YOU! I'm not the kid you used to know! Axl: But you're acting like a kid right now. Vanishing Gungaroo: Don't call me a kid! I ain't that no more! Axl: If you keep misbehaving, you won't get your snack! Other Media Vanishing Gungaroo appeared in the Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom shorts. Archie Comics Gungaroo appeared in the Worlds Unite crossover as part of Sigma-1's Maverick Army, who launched a massive assault on the Freedom Fighters' Sky Patrol. While they briefly had them and their Robot Master and Maverick Hunter allies on the ropes, the heroes were unexpectedly joined by Sticks the Badger and her new recruits from the world of Street Fighter. Gungaroo was soon engaged by Ryu, who quickly put paid to the marsupial Maverick with his Hadoken. Gallery Vanishing gungaroo.jpg|Vanishing Gungaroo's 3D Model, looks like a boxing kangaroo! X7_vanishing_gungaroo_armor_3d.jpg|Vanishing Gungaroo in his artillery machine, the Ride Armor, useful for war! Giving reference to a baby sitter in its bag; Kangaroo mom is the Ride Armor and the baby is Vanishing Gungaroo. Trivia *Vanishing Gungaroo's boxer theme is a reference to boxing kangaroos. *Vanishing Gungaroo has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic, where Zero cuts his head. *Magma Dragoon and Bamboo Pandamonium are also Mavericks that can be fought with Ride Armors. *Vanishing Gungaroo is one of three bosses in the Mega Man series as a whole to have more health (counting the health of his Ride Armor) than the other seven bosses from the game he appears. The two others are Hyper Storm H in Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Tretista Kelverian in Mega Man Zero 3. *Gungaroo is the only stage boss in X7 to have a female seiyu, and the second Maverick in the series whose voice is provided by one (the first being Split Mushroom). **Gungaroo's seiyu also provides the voice of Alia throughout the Japanese versions of the series. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Red Alert Category:Robots Category:Heros Category:Mavericks Category:Reploids Category:Team Villalba Category:Males Category:Animals